The Dating Charade
by Anjyu
Summary: Gerald asks Helga out on a date to make Phoebe jealous since she won't confess her feelings for him. Arnold also takes notice as well and everyone ends up with who they want or do they? Gerald can't help but feel some underlying chemistry for the blond but he's supposed to love Phoebe right?[Started as a oneshot but turned into a story! Thanks Mortay3!]
1. Prologue

**The Dating Charade**

**For: Grey LM**

**Pairing: HelgaxGerald, GeraldxPhoebe, ArnoldxHelga **

**Summary: **Gerald knows Phoebe harbors feelings for him, but she won't confess it. He gets her attention when he and Helga make a deal to go out on a date to make her jealous but unbeknownst to them Arnold takes notice as well.

Fifteen year old, Helga Pataki crammed her books in her locker ready to start the weekend. She had big plans to watch the Wrestlemania marathon on TV tomorrow and eat all the ice cream she wanted until she upchucked.

"Hey Pataki." Gerald casually greeted her standing beside her locker. She knew that this was very odd behavior for him since they barely ever spoke.

"What do you want Geraldo?" Helga sneered slamming her locker door eyeing him suspiciously.

"Look Helga I kind of need to ask you a favor." he said scratching the back of his head nervously.

"Sorry but I don't feel like handing out favors today Bucko." she comeback walking in the opposite direction completely uninterested in what he was plotting.

"Look Helga just hear me out please? It's about Phoebe." he protested grabbing her shoulder. She felt like slugging him for touching her like that, but she decided to listen since it was about her best friend.

"All right tall hair boy spill it! I ain't got all day!" Helga huffed crossing her arms loosely under her chest, scowling at him.

"I want you to go out on a date with me to make Phoebe jealous. I know she has feelings for me, but she won't admit it, and I'm honestly tired of running in circles with her about it. I promise I'll pay for everything, and you can even pick the movie." he pleaded giving her big puppy dog eyes.

Helga smirked thinking this wasn't a half bad idea. She and Arnold had recently grown closer lately, and she was beginning to wonder if he was crushing on her. She had a feeling he wanted to ask her out because he kept bringing it up without really saying it. He would always ask if she wanted to hang out at least a couple times a week, and they would either go to Slausen's or play video games at his house.

"You got yourself a deal Geraldo! Pick me up at seven and don't be late, or I might just change my mind!" she threatened poking him in the chest.

"Thank you so much Helga!" he grinned picking her up and giving her a big hug. Helga pulled away quickly.

"Hey I didn't say you could touch me or anything! That wasn't apart of our deal!" she growled low, and he just backed away slowly.

"Um sorry about that Helga! I'll pick you up at seven so just be ready okay?" he forewarned walking towards the door.

"Yeah! Yeah! Whatever!" she huffed walking out the door feeling rather dreamy about the whole situation. She knew if this went well that she and Gerald would both be with who they wanted. She couldn't wait to see the look on Arnold's face when Gerald told him.

**Arnold's Room 4:30 p.m.**

"Hey Gerald do you want to go see the new Evil Twin VI with me tonight?" Arnold inquired to his best friend who was currently lounging on his couch with his hands behind his head.

"Sorry man but I have a date with one fine looking girl tonight." he smirked hoping to get Arnold's attention. He knew that his friend had been secretly pining after Helga for months even though he never came out and said it.

"Really who!?" Arnold asked curiously wondering who it could be. He didn't know of any girls Gerald liked besides Phoebe, and he hadn't made any mention of them dating lately.

"Helga Pataki of course!" he laughed now sitting up on the couch waiting for Arnold's reaction. He knew he had just blew him out of the water.

"Helga Pataki!? But you two can barely stand each other! How did this happen!?" Arnold bellowed almost spewing out his Yahoo soda in response.

"Well man all I can say is opposites attract! She's apparently had the hots for me a long time!" Gerald let on snowballing the tale.

"Well have fun I guess!" he choked back the bile in his throat. He couldn't believe this was happening.

"Well see ya my man! I have a date to get ready for and a pretty girl to pick up later!" he winked patting Arnold on the shoulder as he walked by. After Gerald left, Arnold swiped everything on his desk off angrily. He was going to that movie tonight, and he was going to make sure Gerald knew that Helga Pataki was _his _territory.

**Pataki Residence 5:00 p.m. **

Helga relaxed on her bed flipping through random TV channels when her phone began to vibrate. She noticed it was Phoebe calling in. She decided it was time to drop the bomb since it was all apart of the deal.

"Hey Pheebs." Helga greeted her friend answering the phone.

"Hey Helga would you like to come over for dinner tonight?" Phoebe stated invitingly.

Helga rolled over on her side staring out the window and smiled ready to make the move, "Sorry Pheebs no can do! I've got a date tonight with an _oh so special someone_." she smiled brightly ready for the questions to start rolling in. She knew Phoebe couldn't resist.

"Oh wow that's great Helga! Did ice cream ask you out?" Phobe chirped excitedly.

"Not exactly…Geraldo actually asked me! It turns out he's had this huge crush on me for a long time." she chuckled waiting for the explosion.

"Oh wow…That's great Helga…I hope you have a wonderful time." Phoebe congratulated her trying to hold back her boiling anger.

"Thanks Pheebs! Well I better get ready! We're going to see that new Evil Twin movie I guess, but I doubt we'll really be watching the movie if you _know _what I mean." she chortled from added input.

"Goodbye Helga!" Phoebe seethed slamming the phone back on its cradle. Helga blinked at her friends response. She gulped back the bile in her throat nervously hoping this worked out, or she'd have to kill Gerald.

**Pataki Residence 7:00 p.m. **

"Hey Helga you lookin mighty fine tonight baby girl!" Gerald winked making Helga blush. He was standing in her doorway wearing a faded pair of jeans and baseball jersey. She had settled for a dressy pink turtleneck and boot cut jeans. She also wore a pair of black Uggs over them.

"Don't flatter yourself tall hair boy! Let's just get this over with!" she rolled her eyes grabbing his shirt collar, dragging him down the steps.

Gerald sighed following behind her towards the cinema. He was glad it was in walking distance from her house. He really couldn't wait to get this night over with. He just hoped it got Phoebe's attention.

"Did you tell Phoebe?" he inquired dusting off his jeans while proceeding to the ticket line.

"Yeah I'm sure she'll show up sometime tonight." she smirked hoping Arnold had gotten the message as well. She couldn't wait to see the look on their faces.

**Boarding House 6:15 p.m.**

Arnold walked down then stairs wondering who was making that excessive knocking. He was surprised when he opened the door to see Phoebe. She grabbed him by his shirt collar and gave him a dangerous look, "Be ready in ten minutes! We're going to the movies!"

Arnold just nodded obediently, "Just let me get my jacket." He wondered what had gotten her in such a tizzy and then he remembered Helga and Gerald's date. She had probably got word of it and it made her jealous. She must really like Gerald then. He too was contemplating going to the movies himself to spy on them.

He retrieved his jacket and closed the door behind him, "Lets go then."

"Yes now hurry up!" Phoebe replied impatiently grabbing his hand and practically dragging him down the sidewalk. He really hoped they had a rotten time together. He would get Helga back for sure if Phoebe confessed her feelings for Gerald. He just knew it.

**Cinema: Gerald and Helga**

"Jeeze Pataki I can't believe you cost me $15.00 in snacks plus the movie tickets!" Gerald whined watching Helga shovel popcorn in her mouth.

"Look bucko! You said I could have whatever I wanted! Now can it the movies about to start!" she threatened. He just rolled his eyes and crossed his arms under his chest. He really hoped this little charade got him the girl.

The previews started to play, and he glanced behind him to see Phoebe and Arnold sneaking in. He smirked at this little turn of events and decided to milk it for all it was worth.

"Give me some sugar baby girl…" Gerald whispered in Helga's ear causing her to spit out her drink. She wanted to slug him until he pulled his face closer to hers.

"Look just play along okay? Arnold and Phoebe are both here four rolls behind us." he informed her.

"No I'm not doing that!" she hissed quietly giving him an evil glare.

"Do you want Arnold to go out with you or not?" Gerald sighed impatiently causing her eyes to bug out.

"You think I like the football head? You're crazy Geraldo! I'm only doing this for Phoebe because-" she started nervously, but Gerald just gave her an annoyed look.

"Shut up Helga and just make out with me!" he threatened pressing his lips to hers. She gasped in his mouth unable to move. She knew under regular circumstances Gerald would be missing some teeth by now, but she decided to play along. She relaxed and kissed him back. He was really surprised at how good of a kisser she was. He continued to kiss her more deeply now, and he couldn't help but choke when he heard a small moan erupt from her throat.

He pulled away quickly giving her a strange look, "Did you just moan Helga?" he asked with disgust.

"Don't flatter yourself Geraldo! I was just making the scene look as realistic as possible!" she seethed until several people began shushing them.

"Yeah sure whatever Pataki." Gerald squirmed beginning to feel really uncomfortable. He had to admit Helga wasn't that bad of a kisser, but he still liked Phoebe. He was doing this for her. They just had an hour and a half to go. He could do this.

**Arnold and Phoebe**

"Can you believe their making out!? I swear I'm going to cut his balls off when I see him next time!" Phoebe hissed. Phoebe's numerous threats were beginning to scare him. He didn't like the fact that Helga and Gerald were making out though. He was becoming very angry about it but not as eccentric as Phoebe.

After the movie ended, they both snuck outside of the theater. He was relieved because he was really tired of seeing them both swap saliva. He wasn't sure but he knew Monday morning things were going to change. Helga wasn't going to get away with this.

**Gerald and Helga**

"Jeeze Geraldo I didn't know you could kiss like that!" she exclaimed as they walked out of the theater.

"You're not so bad yourself Helga but just remember I only did this for Phoebe…I also have a feeling by Monday things will be different with you and Arnold as well." he winked as they made their way to her stoop.

"They better because frankly kissing you was about to make me puke" she gagged resting her hand on the door handle.

"You're welcome Pataki." he retorted rolling his eyes before bidding her goodnight. He walked home hoping his plan had worked. He wondered how Phoebe and Arnold would react Monday. He couldn't wait to find out.

**Monday Morning**

**Gerald and Phoebe**

Gerald Johannsen spun his locker combination around ready to retrieve his books. He was about to shut his locker when a very familiar looking Japanese girl slammed her body against his causing him to drop his books.

"Phoebe I-"

"Shut up Gerald!" she hissed possessively causing the hairs on his arm to stand up. She forced her lips chaotically. She firmly gripped his sides, and he couldn't help but smile. The plan had been a success.

"Wow Phoebe I-" but she slapped him hard across the face after breaking the kiss.

"Don't you dare ever kiss anyone but me ever again!? Do you hear me!?" she threatened, and he just nodded afraid to say another word.

"Good now would you like to walk me to class then?" she smiled biting her lip nervously reverting back to her usual shy self.

"Yeah sure Phoebe but only if you promise to kiss me like that again later." he grinned like a lovesick fool causing her to blush.

"I think that could be arranged." she smirked teasingly grabbing his hand as they both walked down the hallway happily.

**Arnold and Helga**

Helga walked down the hall to her first class. She didn't notice when a hand grabbed her arm, dragging her into the janitor's closet. The room was dark, but she could see lusting emerald eyes boring into her.

"You've been a naughty girl Helga…" he breathed backing her against the wall. She felt her heart begin to beat rapidly in her chest as the space closed between them.

"Arnold?" she blinked in disbelief.

"Yes Helga…I'm going to have to punish you." he told her seducingly. She couldn't help but swoon. Arnold was going to punish her? She decided to give him a taste of his own medicine. She gripped his sides and pulled him closer where their lips almost met.

"Maybe I'll punish you first." she finished with a mischievous glint in her eye. She grabbed him and their lips met in a chaotic motion. She arched her back as he pushed her against the wall, and she couldn't help but smile. She owed Gerald another date but without the make out session. She was pretty sure Phoebe already had that covered.

**A/AN: Well I hope you enjoyed it! I had a lot of fun writing this piece, and I promise to get to my other requests soon! Review and request please!**


	2. Denial

**Chapter One**

**Denial**

**Author's Note: **I'm not sure how this fic is going to go at this present moment. I'm thinking of pacing it through their high school years. I'm sorry if there was any confusion in the beginning chapter, but I intended for this to be a one shot until Mortay convinced me it had great potential to be a story. Please review!

**Helga's First Period**

Helga hurried down the hallway, her hair in a disheveled mess from her earlier make out session with Arnold. She had a lovesick grin plastered on her face when she walked into her English class.

"It's good to see you finally decided to join us Miss Pataki." Mrs. Porter clipped clearly displeased with her tardiness.

"Yeah sorry I had something I had to take care of." Helga coughed, clearing her throat heavily as she made her way to her seat in the back.

"We're on page ninety-one…" Sheena whispered as Helga sat down. She smiled brightly at the tree hugging hippie girl. "Thanks Sheena…" she retorted opening her book. She was glad to have an old friend from P.S. 118 in her class. Sheena was a really nice girl even though she took her whole "saving the rainforest" mantra to a new level.

Helga tried her best to concentrate on the lesson, Mrs. Porter was teaching but her mind kept reverting back to her football headed love God. She really would have to thank Gerald later for that little rendezvous she'd shared with Arnold in the closet. Maybe she would give him his fifteen bucks back from all those snacks she made him buy her.

She pulled out her favorite purple ink pen, giving up on her futile efforts to focus on the lesson about fragments and dependent clauses. She was passing the class and didn't really need to pay attention. She opted for letting her creative juices flow and decided to write in her book of poems.

**Arnold's First Period**

Arnold scurried to his first period class which was biology. He hated being tardy but today he found out it was completely worth it. He was pretty sure he had already made it to second base. He couldn't help but feel a little hot under the collar from their earlier make out session. Helga was such a spitfire. She made him want more, and he could say that if he didn't find some way to control his hormones that he might not be a virgin much longer.

"Mr. Shortman it's so nice for you to finally join us." Mr. Watson, his partially balding professor stated disapprovingly.

"Sorry I got caught up with something." he laughed nervously playing it off. Arnold could hear some of his classmates snicker as he made his way to his seat. What was the big deal? Why were they laughing?

He took his seat beside Sid and Stinky whom he shared the class with. They were all lab partners. Sid participated in the gross dissecting, Stinky made the illustrations for their lab notebook, while Arnold took all the notes.

"Hey Arnold you do realize your shirts on backwards don't ya?" Stinky questioned him with his southern drawl.

"Yeah and you've got hickeys all down your neck!" Sid snickered laughing and pointing to the various red love bites.

'_No wonder everyone was laughing…' Arnold thought feeling his face turn red from embarrassment._

"Yeah whatever guys…" he shrugged avoiding the start of a very humiliating conversation by taking notes. The boys didn't have time to tease him because Mr. Watson had just assigned them an entire report about the stages of metamorphosis. Arnold was thankful for the interruption because he really didn't feel like dispelling any information about his previous whereabouts. Helga would kill him.

**Between Classes**

Gerald was glad to be out of algebra class. He kept zoning out during the lecture while replaying the prior events from the weekend. He kept visualizing blond hair tickling his face and soft plump pink lips that tasted like cherries. He and Phoebe had shared an amazing kiss that morning but there was just something about that kiss he'd shared with _her. _Why was he even thinking about it? He knew it was all for show and yet he couldn't help but feel like a snake in a charmer's basket.

"Man Phoebe's your girl! That kiss meant absolutely nothing! You guys just did it to make a point!" he assured himself as he made his way off to second period.

"_Yeah well why did you initiate a kiss with her if it didn't mean anything?" his subconscious seemed to scream._

"Shutup!" he yelled while holding his head causing several students to give him questioning looks. He felt his cheeks redden from embarrassment. He averted his gaze quickly making his way to his next class. He really was going crazy.

**Lunch Period**

Phoebe sat down at her usual lunch table. She was early today because her teacher had gotten sick and had to cut class short. Phoebe relished the silence of the half empty cafeteria. She pulled out her sandwich and took small bites as she thought about her upcoming date with Gerald that weekend. He was taking her to see the newest Nicholas Sparks movie: _Safe Haven._

She thought it was the perfect movie for a first date. Helga had refused to go with her as soon as she mentioned it. She couldn't get over how sweet Gerald was to her. He was the perfect guy in her book. She couldn't help but giggle like a little school girl.

She hadn't been this happy in a long time. She finally had the man of her dreams. He was the perfect guy for her, and she couldn't have chosen better for herself but then an image of her blond best friend and her new boyfriend entered her mind. They were both lip locked in the movie theater Friday night. She couldn't help but think how perfect they looked together.

"No! No! No! They would make a horrible couple! Stop berating yourself Phoebe!" she hissed cursing her subconscious. She knew she was the right girl for Gerald. Helga belonged with Arnold and that wouldn't change. She wanted to bang her head on the table until she heard a familiar voice.

"Hey Pheebs." the blond girl greeted her sitting beside her and taking out her lunch. She almost climbed the wall when she saw Helga sitting next to her.

"Why hello Helga." Phoebe smiled though she felt sick on the inside. She couldn't help but revert back to the image of Helga and Gerald swapping saliva.

Helga pulled out her boloney sandwich, bag of chips, and Yahoo soda, "I'll trade my chips for your brownie." she offered.

"Trading!" Phoebe chirped making the exchange not quiet feeling like eating the chocolate desert.

"Thanks Pheebs! You're the best!" Helga smiled with a large hunk of brownie in her mouth. Phoebe chortled lightly at her best friend's mannerisms.

"How has your day been Helga?" Phoebe inquired wondering if she would drop the bomb about Gerald, but she wasn't expecting what came next, "Well Arnold and I have kind of been hiding out in the janitors closet all day between classesand man has it been…WOW!"

Phoebe blinked at her friend skeptically watching her swoon with a lovesick grin plastered on her face. She knew that look anywhere. She sighed as relief washed over her. Arnold must have _finally_ made his move which meant she wouldn't be going after Gerald. She really didn't want anything to come between her and Helga and it looked like it wasn't going to happen.

The lunch bell rang signaling the next period to begin. The girls both said their goodbyes, both walking in opposite directions. Phoebe's chest felt a bit lighter as she walked to her fifth period class. They each had gotten what they wanted and there would be no further complications. She just didn't realize how far from the truth that was.

**A/AN: Sorry for the short and crappy chapter! I just couldn't think of anything else to write! . The next chapter will be all about Phoebe and Gerald's date. I promise it will be a good one. This chapter was basically to set the mood. Review please! **


	3. Hiatus

**Hiatus**

**I just want everyone to know I'm going to be on a long hiatus from most of my fanfics for awhile. I'll be updating periodically like each of them twice a month hopefully but for awhile it may just be once a month. I apologize for this, but I do intend to finish all of them in an orderly fashion! Please be patient with me.**

**Anjyu**


	4. First Date

**Chapter Two**

**First Date**

**Author's Note: **I know I'm under a hiatus so to speak but that doesn't I won't be updating any stories. My goal is to update at least two stories a week. I may update more than that, or I may just update one a week or none at all depending on how life gets.

**Saturday Evening: Phoebe's House: 12:00 p.m.**

Gerald waited nervously on Phoebe's stoop for her to answer the door. He had been anticipating this event all week long for a few reasons. He and Phoebe had never been on a real date before. He wanted to take time and focus on their renewed relationship, but the main reason was he wanted to forget all about a "she-shall-not-be-named" blond haired someone.

He was thankful Arnold had been too busy to hang out with him all week after school but part of him was also mad because he was kissing those same lips he'd had his on just a week ago. He couldn't understand why it bothered him so much but there was just one thing he couldn't understand. Why did she kiss him back? She had objected at first, but she _did _kiss him back.

Helga G. Pataki was a hard nut to crack, but he just knew there was more to that kiss than she let on. He realized he had initiated it, but she had went along with it without restraint no matter how much she claimed it was a "put on". The problem was is that he shouldn't even be obsessing over trifling matters like this. He had the girl of his dreams standing right in front of him wearing a blue plaid skirt and matching sweater. She had even complimented her outfit with a pair of black Mary Janes. Gerald wore his basketball team pullover and a pair of faded jeans.

He smiled charmingly to the petite Asian girl in front of him, "Man you look great Phoebe!" Gerald gleamed sizing her up.

"Thank you Gerald, and you don't look half bad yourself!" she giggled innocently causing him to blush.

"Shall we?" he inquired holding out his hand for her to take. She nodded and placed her hand in his own before they started down the street towards the Cinema. Phoebe didn't live that far away from Helga and that made him nervous. He couldn't help but glance at her bedroom window as they walked by her brownstone.

He felt heat pool in his belly when he noticed a feminine silhouette in the window. He felt his thoughts begin to linger in places they shouldn't. He knew he should forget all about one silly date but then his mind traveled back to cherry flavored lip gloss and the distinct sound of her pleasant moaning.

He admitted that at first he thought it was weird but later he couldn't help but smirk at the thought that he elicited those sort of reactions out of her.

"Gerald we're here." Phoebe retorted as they approached the cinema. He blinked unaware how mesmerized he was by his thoughts. He felt ashamed when he noticed Phoebe peering up at him concerned.

"Yeah we're here!" he laughed nervously trying to free his mind of any thoughts relating to Helga. He was on a date with Phoebe the girl he _loved_. Helga wasn't even a good choice to begin with. She was loud, mean, bossy, and-

"Gerald! We need to buy the tickets." Phoebe grabbed his attention once more clearly irate by his strange behavior. He cleared his throat heavily before walking towards the ticket booth.

"I need two tickets for _Safe Haven." _Gerald told the clerk who just replied, "That'll be $12.50." He handed the clerk the money and led Phoebe into the theater. She was humming quietly to herself, his stranger behavior easily discarded.

"Would you like some popcorn or a Yahoo soda?" he offered pulling out his wallet once more.

"No thank you…I'm on a gluten free diet at the moment so no sweets for me." she retorted, but he just shrugged, "Well I'm going to get a few things if that's okay." he announced.

"That's fine! I'll go save us some seats." she reported, and he just nodded mumbling how that sounded like a good idea. He almost dropped his wallet when he noticed a girl with a blond ponytail behind the counter with a smirk on her face.

"What can I get you bucko?" she smirked making him jump by the sound of her voice.

"Helga!? What are you doing here?" he questioned wondering if she was really standing in front of him.

"Yeah in the flesh now what can I get you Geraldo?" she said with an eye roll clearly becoming annoyed by his strange behavior.

"You work here?" he inquired causing her to huff at his rhetorical questioning. "Yes on the weekends now quit stalling or get lost!" she growled pointing at the growing line behind him.

"Oh yeah sorry! I'll take a Yahoo soda and a small popcorn." he apologized quickly digging out some money, but she just shook her head when he tried to pay.

"It's on me Geraldo…I kind of owe you one." she winked sending his heart a flutter as he grabbed his snacks and walked towards the theater. He found Phoebe in the back waiting on him. He took a seat beside her before the previews started rolling.

"Say how long has Helga worked here? I had no idea she had a job." he inquired causing Phoebe to give him a funny look. "About two months why?" she questioned filling him with unease.

"I didn't know…She was at the snack booth is all." he shrugged but before she could say anymore the movie began. Phoebe leaned against his shoulder, and he put his arm around her affectionately trying to focus on the screen.

A romantic scene flashed across the screen, and he noticed Phoebe had scooted a little closer to him. He smirked at this little turn of events and faced her. She looked up at him with warm brown eyes with her lips slightly parted. He gently tilted her chin up and moved in for a kiss.

He could taste a faint raspberry gloss on her lips making them even more desirable. He daringly pulled her into his lap, and she moaned slightly into his mouth. He placed his hand on the small of her back trying to steady himself, but he really placed it there to keep himself from running his fingers up one of her milky thighs.

He was disappointed when she suddenly pulled away. He didn't try to stop her when she crawled out of his lap and back into her seat. They watched the rest of the movie without any contact. The end credits began to roll, and they walked out of the theater side by side. He noticed Helga was chatting animatedly to a blond haired fellow in a blue baseball cap.

Gerald did a double take when he noticed it was Arnold, but he didn't get to say anything because Phoebe had already grabbed his hand again and was leading him away from the cinema. He wanted to protest, but he had no reason to.

"Want to head back to my place Gerald? My family isn't going to be home, and I thought I might could cook you dinner or something." the petite Asian offered. He wondered if she was trying to make up for their short lived kiss earlier. He contemplated if maybe he had scared her by his brash attitude, but he was in no mood for her peace offering. He felt conflicted at the moment because he was beat with waves of excitement when he discovered Helga worked at the theater, but he also felt something tender when he'd shared that special kiss with Phoebe. What was wrong with him?

He was dating the girl of his dreams and yet was pining after his best friend's girl who was Helga G. Pataki by the way! He felt sick on the inside and that's when he decided to tuck his tail and run. He wasn't good with this type of raging emotion.

"I'm sorry Phoebe, but I think it's best if we wait. I'm not feeling so good at the moment." he half lied causing her eyes to cloud over with disappointment, stinging his heart.

"Well that's too bad then…I hope you feel better, and I'll see you around!" she told him, running off in the opposite direction before he could respond. He was a horrible person for leading her on like this, but what was he supposed to do? She was supposed to be everything he had ever wanted and dreamed for but if that was the case then why did he feel this way? The most important question burning in his mind though was: What did he want?

**A/AN: They went on one date, and there's already been trouble! I hope this wasn't to rushed, and I hope there isn't any confusion. Will Phoebe get hurt and what is Gerald going to do about Helga? What's going to happen next? Stay tuned and find out!**


	5. Spare Change

**Chapter Three**

**Spare Change**

**Author's Note: **Thanks for all the reviews from last chapter! This is going to be a Gerald/Helga chapter! I hope you guys enjoy it!

Gerald counted the flecks in his ceiling, lying quietly on his bed. Today was just another lazy Sunday afternoon. He hadn't spoken to Phoebe since the day before. She hadn't bothered to even text him and in reality he could've cared less. The problem was he wasn't even thinking about Phoebe much anymore. He was thinking about Helga and it was driving him crazy!

He wanted rewind his life back one week prior. He would've gone straight home, forgetting about that crazy plan he'd concocted in his head about going on a date with her to make Phoebe jealous. He was certain now that Phoebe would've come around eventually. The fact was he didn't even know if he even cared about her that much at all anymore.

He was supposed to be in love with her but at the moment he couldn't even give her a single thought. She was just one of those various girls you found yourself crushing on from time to time. He couldn't break up with her though. He wanted to be with her right? She was the girl he'd always wanted up until now. He couldn't explain that one.

"Gerald you have a visitor!" his mother called from downstairs. He shrugged figuring it was probably Arnold. He got up, dusting off his clothes. He walked down the stairs expecting to see his best friend, but he was taken aback when he saw Helga staring at him awkwardly.

"Helga!?" Gerald exclaimed flabbergasted by her presence.

"Nice to see you too Geraldo…" Helga said with an eye roll before approaching him. She was wearing a pink polka dot shirt with dark jeans. She smelled pleasantly like vanilla and oranges.

"What are you doing here?" he questioned scratching the back of his head uncomfortably. He felt like he was going to jump out of his skin if he even looked at her any longer.

"Well I kind of came by to see that you got your money back and to thank you for helping me out with Arnold…." she said sheepishly averting her gaze.

"Want to come upstairs and play Zombie Warfare with me?" Gerald found himself offering before things got even more uncomfortable between them.

"You mean you already have it!? I preordered it and it still hasn't got here yet!" she whined causing him to chuckle.

"What's so funny hair boy?" Helga demanded with a raised eyebrow.

"You amaze me Helga! You're standing in my living room wearing the most girly outfit, complaining about how your preordered copy of Zombie Warfare hasn't shipped yet." he laughed.

"Just for that little joke I'm going to have to kick your butt in some Zombie Warfare!" she threatened poking her finger into his abdomen.

"Bring it on Pataki!" he sneered while shuddering with delight.

**Two Hours Later**

"Man Helga you sure are good at slaughtering zombies!" Gerald laughed lounging on his bedroom floor. Helga was lying on his bed with a controller in her hand.

"You're not half bad yourself Johansson…I had a great time massacring all those zombies with you. Arnold never wants to play video games with me anymore. All he cares about cuddling and all that other smut." she scoffed sitting up on his bed, giving her body a long stretch.

"Arnold really likes you Helga…He just wants to be close to you I guess." Gerald pointed out causing her to give him a foreign look.

"Yeah well Phoebe really likes you too Geraldo…I think you should really give her a chance." she told him as a soft smile played upon her lips.

"I really like her too…" _I just don't love her. _He said and thought at the same time while giving her a gentle look.

"Well I better get going then…Big Bob is probably already complaining about not having any dinner yet. You can't count on Miriam for anything." she stated with an eye roll before jumping off his bed.

"Well you be careful Pataki." Gerald remarked walking her to the door. She turned around with an amused look in her eyes, "It's been fun Geraldo…Take care." she smiled sending his heart a flutter before pressing a crisp ten dollar bill into his hand.

"What's this for?" he inquired staring at the bill in his hand.

"It's for all those snacks you bought me." she snickered before walking out the door. Gerald stared at the currency for a long time before placing it on his nightstand. He knew he would never be able to spend that money or play Zombie Warfare again without thinking of _her._

**A/AN: Yes I know this was a very short chapter but this is just a little something to tide you over for awhile. I'm going to be adding a much longer chapter soon! Please review!**


	6. Complicated

**Chapter Four**

**Complicated**

**A/AN: **I'm going to delve more into Helga and Arnold's relationship in this chapter. There will also be some Gerald and Phoebe drama. Please review!

Arnold shut off his obnoxious alarm clock and gave a full body stretch. He stood up and gathered his clothes for the day which consisted of a green polo, dark jeans, and his signature blue hat. He walked down the hallway to the sound of Mr. Potts and Mr. Kokasha arguing as usual. He ignored them and proceeded to the bathroom. He locked the door and started the shower, welcoming the steam that fogged up his mirror. He shed his pajamas and stepped under the warm water, awakening his senses.

After his shower, he put on some cologne he knew Helga wouldn't be able to resist. She was stimulated by his scent for some reason. He couldn't understand why but it seemed to turn her on the most. He wasn't complaining though. He dressed and walked down the stairs, grabbing his school bag on the way out. He could hear his grandma saying something about saving the Alamo from the kitchen, but he didn't have time to get caught up in her charades. He had a bus to catch.

He made his way around the block, waiting at the bus stop. The bus pulled up just a few seconds later, and he was thankful for being on time. He searched the bus for the familiar looking blond but didn't see her. He pulled his cell phone out of his pocket, sighing in relief from the text message he'd neglected to read earlier that morning.

_Helga 3: I had to be at school at seven this morning for a Yearbook staff meeting. Meet me at my locker football head._

Arnold shoved his phone back in his pocket and took an empty window seat. He pulled out his ipod and shoved some ear buds in his ears. He couldn't wait to see Helga since he hadn't seen her since Saturday which really wasn't that long ago. Was he becoming to clingy? He disregarded such a thought allowing the jazz music to enrapture him.

~X~

Helga made her way to her locker to see Arnold hadn't gotten there yet. She grabbed her AP English II book and waited for him. She noticed Phoebe walking towards her with her eyes downcast. She looked tired and bent out of shape about something.

"Hey Pheebs what's happening?" Helga inquired to her shorter friend. She knew something was going on with her, but she was going to see if she brought it up first.

"Oh you know Gerald hasn't bothered to call or text me all weekend…He was acting really funny during our entire date Saturday. I thought dropping the hint that my parents weren't home this weekend would shed some light on the fact that I wanted to spend some time alone with him but it didn't" Phoebe snapped clearly ready to bite Gerald in two.

"Well Pheebs Geraldo should be here any moment. He usually always walks in with Arnold." Helga played it off hoping Phoebe would cool down before there was an outburst.

"Yeah whatever." Phoebe huffed, grabbing her chemistry book in the process. Helga just shrugged but her eyes brightened when she seen Arnold and Gerald approach them.

"Hey beautiful." Arnold whispered huskily before giving her a good morning kiss.

"Hey there Casanova." she laughed ruffling his flaxen hair.

"Hey I actually brushed it this morning so no fair!" Arnold laughed. Helga and Arnold continued to converse unaware of the tension building around them.

"Hey Phoebe." Gerald greeted the Asian girl with a scowl on her face.

"It's nice you finally decided to talk to me Gerald." Phoebe huffed ready to push him aside, but he stopped her.

"Phoebe what's this about?" Gerald questioned her scratching his head slightly as he leaned against the locker with his arm around her waist.

Phoebe pushed his hand away, adjusting her glasses, "Gerald you went home "sick" after our date and didn't even bother to call or text me all weekend! Do you really like me or not?"

"Yeah Phoebe I really like you! I didn't set up a fake date with Helga for no reason! I mean I had to kiss her and it was awful!" he half lied at the remembrance of her kissable cherry lips.

"Hey watch it hair boy! You kiss like a goat anyways!" Helga gagged continuing to make googly eyes at Arnold.

Gerald just rolled his eyes in response as Phoebe gave him a death glare, "Then prove it to me Gerald."

"I tell you what! Let me take you out on a real date tonight! We can go straight after school." he found himself offering incompletely sure of what he was doing.

"Fine…I'll meet you by the flag pole then." Phoebe replied with a soft smile upon her lips.

"Okay well I'll see you then." Gerald smiled, his stomach beginning to turn flips.

"See you then." Phoebe resounded placing a chaste kiss on his cheek. He should've been excited about his night out with Phoebe, but he couldn't have felt more emptier inside as he watched a pair of blonds strolling down the hallway holding hands.

~X~

"So do you want to come over tonight?" Arnold inquired as they lingered outside the hallway in front of Helga's first period.

"I can't Arnold…I have to get started on my research paper tonight for History." Helga told him crossing her arms under her chest loosely.

"All right well why don't I come over then? I could help you since History is my best subject." he identified, and Helga shook her head slightly.

"Arnold you know how I feel about my parents so my answer is no" she answered stiffly ready to make her way into first period.

"Come on Helga…" he pleaded causing her to sigh, "Listen football head I can't! I'll come over this Friday or something but this week is going to be really busy for me."

"All right well I guess I'll have to wait until then." Arnold retorted feeling deflated.

"Just remember good things come to those who wait." Helga winked before darting into class. Arnold was about to comeback when the bell rang. He had to stop this! He was going to be in detention if he was late again. Maybe he could talk Helga into slipping into a janitors closet during fifth period since their classes were adjacent from one another. He knew he would have to get his fix during school hours since she wasn't coming over tonight. He really wasn't sure how much self control he had left to hold onto.

~X~

Helga sighed making her way to the back of the class. She was glad to be rid of Arnold for the moment. She had to admit that she thoroughly loved all their risky makeout sessions last week but the spark was slowly dying. She was beginning to wonder if their attraction was purely physical.

She wanted things to be like before when they played video games and watched Star Wars marathons but all Arnold wanted to do was "mess" around. She should've been enjoying the attention she knew her nine year old self would've rejoiced over, but she wasn't. She recalled the day before when she and Gerald played Zombie Apocalypse for two hours solid. Why couldn't she and Arnold do those things?

She would never admit it but being with Gerald had been a breath of fresh air. She was glad for the distraction and secretly she wanted to do it again, but she couldn't. Phoebe was dating Gerald, who was head over heels for her best friend and yet she got a thrill from just thinking about it. Perhaps it wouldn't hurt to stop by Gerald's after school one day. She didn't see anything wrong with killing a few zombies with a "guy friend", and he was Arnold's best friend so there was no harm in that right? Helga barely noticed the handout her teacher had given her as her thoughts drifted back to yesterday when she was beheading zombies with a really cool guy she'd went on a date with to make her best friend jealous. She just didn't realize how fast her heart was beating in that moment.

**A/AN: Have the tables turned AGAIN? Does Helga harbor some secret feelings for Gerald as well? The next chapter will revert back to Gerald and Phoebe and their date. Please review! ;) **


End file.
